1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel thermosetting resin composition, and, more particularly, it is concerned with a thermosetting resin composition prepared by mixing a tri-functional vinyl monomer to an imide ring-containing epoxy compound with further addition of phenoxy resin and a liquid cyclic acid anhydride as an epoxy curing agent, the resin composition having a low viscosity and a long pot life, and the cured substance thereof having excellent mechanical and electrical characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have so far been made numerous patent applications for inventions concerning the thermosetting resin compositions, many of which have been used for manufacture of actual machinery and tools.
However, most of these thermosetting resin compositions are of high viscosity at a room temperature and of a short pot life. For the purpose of lowering the viscosity, addition of a diluent is a generally adopted metheod; however, many of ordinary diluents are highly irritating to skin and are also liable to invite lowering in its characteristics, and its cured substance mostly indicates poor characteristics.